Flowers Are for Bitches
by Sonia-Kun
Summary: Two girls have joined Akatsuki to escape boredom of the Ninja World. Unknown to them, they will meet to two boys that will make their heart beat. Stories of heart broken minds and tragic life of each others love interest that turned out to be more interesting than escaping from boredom. SWEARING
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Ah, Shit its basic!**

**Warning: Author swears, Hidan Swears, Kakuzu is greedy and OC ALERTS**

**A/N: Okay, here we go...**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"This is not happening, Miss?" Pein scoffed. A woman dress in silver robes with her face hidden its hood, place her hands on her hips, sarcastically posed in front of Pein.

"Name it." She said.

Pein's eyes narrowed. "Name what?"

"How much?"

"What?"

She sighed. "How much will I pay you to help me get my partner back from the Oto forces?"

Pein chuckled. "First, you able to sneak in this hideout without getting caught. Second, we are the Akatsuki for your information. We don't take damn request, mission and stuff we move for peace. Third. You're not in a position to order us around."

She chuckled back. "I heard you have a guy name Kakuzu? I want to see him, I think the Leader isn't capable of understanding the standards I'm about to offer." She said with a mocking tone.

Pein's eye brows instantly knotted on her statement. "Are you mocking me?"  
Konan who was besides Pein snorted.

"No. It's called an insult." She replied. Pein able to see her smirk on her face, eye twitch. He sighed, calming himself.  
"Everyone. Meeting now." Pein commanded to Konan, leaning in his leather chair. She nodded and immediately leave. Itachi and Kisame was in a mission also Zetsu was in spy mission so only Hidan, Kakuzu, Deidara, and Sasori was in the base.

"Everyone? I said Kakuzu. "She said but Pein simply ignored her. The door swung violently that it almost broke open.

"WHAT THE FUCK! KAKUZU YOU DON'T HAVE TO FUCKING DRAG ME OUT OF MY FUCKING RITUAL!" Hidan yelled at Kakuzu who was holding his collar. "PUT ME DOWN!"

"Hidan, will you fucking shut your mouth?!" Kakuzu threw Hidan across the room.

"FUCK YOU!" Hidan cursed and began arguing with Kakuzu

Sasori and Deidara arrive shortly, still arguing about art.

"Art is eternal!"

Art is fleeting,un!"

"ETERNAL, BRAT!"

"FLEETING,un!"

"E-T-E-R-N-A-L!"

"F-L-E-E-T-I-N-G!"

"ART SHOULD LAST FOR ETERNAL!"

"NO, DANNA! ART IS BANG!"

"Art is stupid." The mysterious girl said. "Art are for stupid people."

"ART IS NOT STUPID IT'S FLEETING/ETERNAL!" They shouted in unison.

"SHUT UP!" Pein shouted. "IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP I'LL RIP YOUR BALLS AND FEED THEM BACK TO YOU!" They eventually shut up that followed awkward silent.

Pein cleared his throat and thought. "Hidan go and kill this young lady in front of you."  
Without hesitation Hidan stab her from behind with his scythe and blood splash.

Hidan didn't care. It's free kill and new sacrifice for Jashin! As soon as his sure his victim is dead he pulled his scythe away and took the body, put it on his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. He grinned. "Seriously? Mind communication thingy came handy! What's with this fucking bitch that you want to kill her?"

"I pissed him off." Hidan eyes widened as a knee hit his face. His victim was alive! Everyone could see her licking the blood on her hand and grinned! Sasori's tail immediately started to attack her but she didn't dodge and instead grab his tail. It was covered with poison for Jashin Sake!

It was an official threat. What the heck Leader did now! Deidara threw clay bombs at her but she dodge them now before it could explode. Kakuzu's tentacles surrounded her with Konan's paper shuriken but a swirl of electricity chakra covered her body, dispelled there attacks.

"Very bad idea to ruin my robes." She grinned. "May Jashin pity your evil soul in hell's inferno." A smoke puff out of nowhere and a large scroll was on the floor. Before she could scrolled her scroll. Hidan came rushing towards her and started to attack furiously.

"What the fucking do you know about Jashin-sama!" He swing his scythe on her but she quickly grab her scroll and dodge his attacks.

After several swings she jumped and landed on the top of Hidan's scythe. "I'm a Jashinist, Ass wipe!" The hand that was covered with blood swipe on her scroll and a sign. Another puff of smoke came out and this time it reveals a silver tinted red hair girl and her right eye was deep red then left eye covered with bandages. The more shocking on her appearance? A large scythe almost twice of her size and metal chains swirl all over her body, moving on their own. A large Jashin symbol on the scythe's blade, the more weirdly in this situation is that the scythe itself have razor sharp like teeth and colored crimson. Almost it made of blood.

She grinned, still on Hidan's scythe. Holding her scythe one handed her touch Hidan's scythe blade, small amount of blood came out of her finger. She licked it off and smiled. "I confirm you're almost 300 kill and sacrifice, Hidan. Congratulations but hurting another Jashinists priestess means another 50 sacrifice."

Hidan's face was 'o' with the other Akatsuki.

"Who the heck are you?" He swings her off his scythe and joined the other Akatsuki members. She jumped away and grinned.

"You. How can you still move even you touch my poison?" Sasori asked out of curiosity.  
"I'm immune to poison I believe since my partner is working on poisonous stuffs." She settled down her scythe on her shoulders and the metal chains wrapped around her waist.

"Who are you?" Pein asked. "You're a Jashinist, so that means you immortal. But who are you?"

"My name is Kiara. I am an immortal high priestess of Jashin and this is my scythe is called Shinka."

Everyone looked on Hidan.

"Hi-"

"Yes?" She nodded.

"Shi-"

"Yes...?"

"Ja-"

"For Jashin sake what is it already!" She yelled at Hidan, waving her scythe in front of Hidan.

*Some Shit have come to town

"HOW THE FUCKING SHITTY ASSHOLIC DAY IS THIS GOING TO BE! YOU'RE A FUCKING HIGH PRIESTESS AND A FUCKING IMMORTAL TOO! SHINKA YOU HAVE TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME, BITCH! JASHIN-SAMA DOES NOT TOLERATE WOMEN BECOMING HIGH PRIEST! HIGH PRIEST IS THE HIGHEST AMONG OUR RELIGION AND THE RIGHT HAND OF JASHIN! SECOND, SHINKA IS PASS DOWN ONLY TO MEN JASHINIST NOT FUCKING WOMAN! WOMAN CAN'T WIELD SHINKA PROPERLY!"

Everyone froze.

Kiara coughed. "Add 50 more sacrifices. Total of 100 by the end of the month."

"Why would I follow you bitch?" Hidan hissed.

"I'm a High Priestess." She hissed back. "I have Shinka."

"So? It doesn't prove anything until I can fight you!" He raised his scythe and prepared to attack. "I can take you out and became a rightful High Priest."

"Bring it on, _Hida-chan!_" She grinned.

Hidan snapped on his newly found annoying nickname. "You little BITCH!"

"SHIKA TENSEI!" Pein made Hidan flew another side of the room, smashing the wall into pieces.

Everyone froze. Pein turned his gaze on Kiara and raised a hand. "Shika Tensei!"

An unknown force made Kiara flew the same thing that happened to Hidan but her reflexes was fast enough. Her scythe buried its tip to the ground and the metal chains around her body pulled her together. She held strong on her scythe handle but the attack was nowhere ending. Her strength was easily pulled away by the attack. She tried to move but indeed this was Pein for Jashin sake. His not going to be the leader for nothing. Her goal was to get her partner from Oto forces as soon as possible and that must be now.

The gravity change, instead away from Pein the trajectory of the force was on Pein with a kunai on his hand. He was ready to strike again,_ the deadlier way._ Her scythe lost its grip off the ground.

Nice

Before she can move the Kunai hit her in the heart. She coughed blood and Pein just threw her where Hidan was located. Without letting go of her weapon she stood mighty.

She glared at Pein.

Pein glared back. "I told you before you don't have the position to take request from us."

She grinned. "Are you in need?

"Need?"

"Money."

"We are not doing this. We Ak—"

"30."

Kakuzu now butted in. "30?"

"To save my partner from Oto forces I'm willing to pay you **30 million ryo**."

Kakuzu's hearts have consecutive 5 heart attacks. The same time.

A/N:

WHAHAHAHAHA! Fucking stupid Idea of mine actually So this is it. They are 2 OC will appear one of them is Kiara the Immortal High Priestess the second one will be in the next chapter.

So I came up with the idea that female Jashinist don't have the same standards as the male ones also explained in the second chapter why.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do Not Own Naruto I'm a fan girl For Jashin-Pein-God Sake!**

**Warning: Swearing and More swearing **

**Sonia Notes: OC pairings some shit like that but I'll try not to OOC some characters and sorry for those followers that followed my other story. It was an accident that I idiotically clicked Goddess of Violence. I got it wrong SorryI! **

**Chapter 2: Jashinists Harem**

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"Y-E-S!"

Pein send death glares on Kakuzu. "Fuck. No."

Kakuzu snorted. "It's 30 million RYO! For God-Jashin-Pein sake we are now lacking on money an—"

"Go for Bounty Then." Pein hissed.

"Too Lazy." He hissed back. Pein raised an eyebrow.

"Are you disobeying me? And since when did you became lazy when it comes to money?"

"Just now."

"Still No."

"It's money." He slammed his fist on Pein's table. "I'll take responsibility."

"Are you going to stop arguing?!" Kiara butted in and unsummons her scythe. "My partner is in trouble. We need to go now."

"How about the money?" Kakuzu glared at her. "Money first. Seems you are empty handed."

She sighed. "Okay, you're indeed smart Kakuzu-san." She pulled a scroll out of now where. God-Jashin-Pein where ever she took that who knows. "Before I gave you the money, you need two agree on two things." She raised two finger on everyone to see and money pop out in the scroll.

Kakuzu's eyes shined. _Brighter than the sun._

Hidan snorted. "Fuck. Good luck if I fucking agree with that."

She glared. "Do you want me to increase your sacrifices?"

"Bite me. Bitch."

"No way in Jashin's teachings I would. You're dirty."

"Looks whose talking. Whore."

"Asswipe."

"Silly Bitch."

"Dick Sucker."

"Zombie Whore."

"WILL YOU SHUT UP?" Pein snapped followed by a sighed. "What's the two agreement? It looks like I got out voted but since we need money I will reconsider. You may go for the stupid mission. Go and take Kakuzu, Hidan, Deidara and Sasori but it depends on the agreement." He glared at them.

Kakuzu praised Jashin. O_O

Hidan punched Deidara.

Deidara kicked back.

Pein and Konan sighed.

Sasori ignored them.

Kiara sighed. "The first agreement, we must rescue my partner from Oto forces then I'll give you the half of the money."

Kakuzu raised an eye brow with Pein. "Half?"

She grinned. "The other half would be the second agreement that I'll explain by the time I have my partner back."

"Seems legate." Pein nodded.

"Seems fucking fishy."

"Don't talk about Kisame like that."

"Fuck you, Kakuzu."

"Do you even not swear once in a conversation?"

"Shut the fuck up, bitch."

"Can you not swear once just once, Hidan?"

"Shut up, Blondie."

"Will you brats, shut up?" Sasori snapped, slamming the door close. "Stop being idiots for once."

Everyone froze.

"What the fuck happened to Sasori?"

"Wish Jashin knows."

The rest of Akatsuki stopped on a river for refilling their supplies while Kiara explained the situation to others. Hidan and Sasori is currently taking care of the food while Deidara and Kakuzu made camp.

Kakuzu raised a hand. "Why don't you swear?"

Kiara looked at him, confused. "What? I do. Whatever something like that."

"No. You don't say fuck, piss off, little shit, and shut up bitch and some things like that."

Kiara looked at him again, annoyed. "Did Hidan always and really say that?"

Kakuzu and Deidara nodded. "Did you're religion always like that, un?"

Kiara closed her eyes for a second and looked at them after. "Well, you see in our religion promotes violence and majority of the followers and priest/priestess are female but we don't really say too much swears. I bet Hidan invented them."

"Wow, Hidan have a pretty harem on his way, un."

"I bet they are all hags and whores or old. Nothing can replace the true beauty of money." Kakuzu said, proudly while counting money.

Both looked at him disgust. "Is he always like that?"

Deidara nodded. "So what's with the Shinka and priestess thing, un?"

Kiara rested her chin in her hand. "Why?"

"Why? Curiosity can kill you know, un."

"Why do you have un's?"

"Why you ask, un?"

"Curiosity can kill."

He chuckled. "I dunno. I'm used to it." He sat beside Kiara. "Tell me, already."

"Sheesh, Do I have to?"

He nodded and stared at her crimson eyes. "Tell me." He deadpanned.

She sighed. "You see. Jashinism have three portions of praise and ranked. The lower ranked, middle and the top most. The lower ones are mortal followers wished that Jashin may do this and that or whatever they want. They are basically wishing that Lord Jashin blessed them with immortality."

"No wonder, Hidan is an idiot."

She chuckled. "Nah, as I know Hidan skipped the lower part or his just blessed as I am."

Deidara looked at her confused.

"Okay, okay. I'll continue. The second are the Immortal Priest/Priestess. We are the most blessed or the grateful ones that receives recognition on Lord Jashin's eyes and granted us immortality. On Hidan's case he cheated. I think."

"He did? How?"

"Yu is basically a place for mortal followers and received a scroll indicating how to praise and receive recognition of Jashin."

"What? Un."

"If you want to be a Priest/Priestess. Some have special cases, you must either recognize on your skills or just simply blessed on Jashin eyes. In short or in your language. Hidan skipped being a follower and simply got approved by Jashin since his skills are way average than normal and his belief add some loyalty is way average too."

"How do you know that?" He sighed. "So how did you became a Jashinist, un?"

"I simply bless with an ability to recognize a status from their blood." When the time she realized the second question she looked at him seriously. "I originally came from Yu and also met Hidan once when he was little but back then..."

"Really?!" Kakuzu and Deidara shouted in unison. _Wow that stopped Kakuzu from counting money._

She nodded. "I was about 10 and Hidan was 5 when we met. Back then he was this crazy piece of crap so addicted to pain."

"How come you looked way much younger than Hidan?" Kakuzu asked.

"I got became a priestess since birth." She said looking away.

"WHAT?! Un?!"

She nodded. "I shouldn't really want to talk about it but in Hidan side. He became Immortal since he was about 19 or 16 I don't really know."

"Really? But you look like 18, un."

"You see. We stop growing until we reach our adult years for men are 21 and women are 18. It's basically logic."

"So what's with the highest ones?"

She coughed. "That my boys are classified."

"Oh come on! Just an idea with that scythe and priestess thingy, un!" He whined.

She sighed. "You see. Only Male Jashinist are permitted to become a high priest but I got lucky."

"That won't just be lucky, am I right?" Kakuzu looked dead as in dead serious. "As I know you're religion is strict as shit they can just let a tradition be broken. That scythe of yours looked much heavier than Hidan's scythe also raised my suspicion."

She shuddered. "Well, about that speak to Jashin himself. I think I'm the only one can wield it properly besides the older ones. Just don't tell Hidan about it."

"What do you mean not fucking telling me?"

She shrieked in shock. "What the heck! Hidan don't sneak up like that!"

"You're a High Priestess but you can't even sense our arrival I'm disappointed. You are recognized by skills not looks."

"Shut up!"

Hidan grab her wrist and pinned her in the nearest tree. Kiara could smell the animal's blood on his scent. He evilly grinned. He got closer and closer almost inches to each other.

"What did you hear?" She glared at his violet eyes.

"Not telling me something, eh?" He got closer on her ear. "Speak to Jashin-sama himself?"

She shuddered. "About that…errr.. uhmm.."

"Kinky, un." Deidara snickered.

"Shut UP!" They shouted in unison. Kiara felt loose of Hidan's grip and immediately kicked his manly bits.

He groaned in pain and started to roll over. "Fucking Bitch Zombie Whore."

"Shut it, Dick Sucker!"

Sasori eventually arrived inside of Hiruko and sat beside Kakuzu.

"What's with them?"

"Lovey Dovey, un."

Sasori shuddered. "That's disgusting."

"Agree."

"Yup, un!"

"We are not doing Lovey Dovey You idiots!" Kiara shouted as she continued to kick Hidan's chest.

"Stupid Bitch!"

Kick.

"Whore!"

Smack! Kick!

"Bitch!"

Smack! Slap!

"Did you just slap me you stupid Bitch?"

"Shut UP!" She finished it with another kick on his manly bits. "Ungrateful being!"

"Wew, definitely Lovey Dovey, Un."

"What does your partner look alike again?" Sasori asked, politely."

"A tiger."

"Hmm… A tiger, un." Deidara leaned on the wall and molding his explosive clay.

"Tiger." Kakuzu repeated.

"Fucking Tiger?"

"Yes. A tiger."

Silence…

"YOU SPENT FUCKING 30 MILLION RYO FOR A FUCKING TIGER?! AND WE ARE NOW SURROUNDED BY FUCKING OTO NINJA SHITS JUST FOR A FUCKING TIGER?! ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME? YOU BITCH WHAT KIND OF STUPID MISSION IS THIS?! I SHOULDN'T AGREE ON THIS SHIT!"

"Yep. Plan A to K failed." Hand meets Forehead. They are currently surrounded by Oto ninja's they are currently debating about it.

"They are all stealth plans eventually they will all fail since we have Hidan with us, un."

"Man this sucks." Kiara let out a dry laugh. "I'm going in. Any one coming?"

"I'm fucking bored."

"Art is a bang, un!"

"Art is eternal, brat!"

"Money is more important."

"Shut your fucking traps and attack those little bastards!"

"Damn, did you find Tiger yet?" Kiara panted as she leaned on the bloody wall with Jashin symbol below her feet. She face covered with blood and her small blade besides her. "What the heck happened here as we left to find that Tiger friend of yours?" Sasori asked as he returned his tail behind his cloak. "It's a bloody mess around here."

Hidan grinned. "As usual. You know fucking kill here, fucking stab over there and pull out some fucking guts, the usual thing."

"Well, whatever." Kakuzu said. "Kiara, we can't find your friend. Do you know how to track your partner?"

Kiara thought for minutes as silence rang. "Damn, Tiger is hiding. That brat don't really know how to move on its own." She sighed and took a scroll. She bit her thumb and unrolled the scroll. As she placed her hand on the scroll and large puff of smoke came out.

A tiger look alike came out growling at Kiara.

Kiara just smiled. "Hey, Tiger! Missed me?"

The Tiger stopped growling and sudden its back pop out open and something black glopped Kiara.

"Kiara-san!" It was a girl's voice.

Deidara, Kakuzu, Hidan and Sasori stared for a while as Kiara trying to restrain the teen girl. She had weird spiky black hair, black kimono and a very young face just like Sasori. She was like a 15 year old girl with innocent face.

"Tiger! Hold Down!" Kiara yelped as she trying to restrain her partner. "Hold it!"

"I miss you so much! I was really scared!"

"WAIT!,un!" Deidara snapped. "I thought your partner was a tiger!"

Tiger glared at him then to Kiara. "You said my name is a tiger and do I look like a tiger?"

Kiara gave of a small laugh. "Ah, well you see."

"Kiara-chan!"

"Okay,okay! This is Akatsuki! You know the S-rank criminal organization?"

"What! Did you just over paid on money ag-"A metallic tail suddenly stopped her from speaking and almost hit by the attack.

Everyone looked at Sasori froze.

Sasori inside Hiroku growled. "Meiko! What the heck are you doing here?!"

Everyone stared.

Tiger's eyes widened. "What?"

Sasori's puppet pop out open and he came outside, running. "Don't you dare lie to me Meiko!? Why are you here?" He grips into her shoulder pulling her closer and then a soft kiss.

Tiger fainted.

A/N:

Oh yeah, Sooooo Addicted to Facebook right now so many chats I'm died as shit right now I need to do my research paper maybe another couple of days since I have a quiz for like 2 subject with 1-3 lessons so stay tune!

REVIEW ARE LOVE FOR JASHIN SAKE!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Naruto rocks I know I don't own it**

**Warning : Swearing **

**Sonia's notes : Hm... Sorry for those who got confuse on the previous chapter since Fanfci don't really read files well. In the part where Kiara suddenly got into the river it suppose to have a arrow thingy **

**Chapter 3: Mother Of HolyShit **

Kiara glared to Sasori's eyes as Sasori rolled his eyes on his annoyance. Deidara was whining and Kakuzu counting money as usual. Hidan was besides the door in with an open jaw. Tiger buried her face on the back of Kiara while hiding to Sasori's gaze and her crimson blush. Konan calmly making some origami and Pein's eye twitched. A Lot.

"Pardon. I didn't properly heard what you just said. repeat it again will you?" Pein asked. Still twitching.

"You heard me." She rolled her eyes. "We will give the rest of the money if you let us join to Akatsuki."

Pein sighed. "Not going to happen."

"What why? Hidan joined why we can't?" She shouted, pointing her finger to Hidan's direction, violently. "We want to join!"

"You're a weakling!" Pein snapped. "You can't just join my organization without permission and you just planned to bribe us with money so you two girls can join! We are not that lowly beings to be fooled with money! " He shouted back.

A cold air passed by as Kiara shivered as Tiger grips on Kiara's robe. Mentally convincing her this is not a good idea.

"That's it! You still agreed into the second agreement it's not fair!" She whined. Trying to lose Tiger's grip.

"Life is not fair. We are S-rank criminals we don't do agreements we broke them."

She snorted. "You agreed."

"Bite me." He snorted back.

She got more frustrated. "What will we do to join?"

Pein's eye brow raised. "Why?"

"We want to." She shrugged as Tiger wrap her arms to Kiara's waist.

"Receive recognition from me." Pein replied.

"That's it?" She said.

"No. Where do you came from and what ranked are you in your village?"

"The two of us are S-rank Bounty Hunter Ninja." She replied lightly. "Were basically mercenaries."

As Pein heard her words, he move as fast as he could and using his ability he send her flying to the wall. For the second time. The wall crumbled into pieces and she couldn't move on shock. Five metal pole came to her body joints restraining her to move. Even thought her body covered with her own blood she glared. Pein simply ignored her and turned her gaze on Tiger who trembling and panicking from what happened.

"Like I said. I thought you two are just weakling but then you are a S-rank Hunter Nins?" He grinned. "I'm quite shock that despite you look weak you have abilities such as immortality but then." He raised his hand commanding the rest of Akatsuki to attack.

As Tiger panicked and looking at her injured immortal partner, she quick took a scroll and a Scorpion like puppet appeared armed with sharp blade on its side resembling as wings. Chakra strings attached into the puppet and she got to action.

Hidan started to attack but couple of swings of his scythe to the scorpion puppet, Tiger eventually gained the upper hand. She cut Hidan head with just one quick swing of her puppet's blade from his small opening. Kakuzu immediately took Hidan's head and quickly sew in back like nothing happened but Hidan collapsed and looked paralyzed.

Hidan's eyes widened. "You little bitch! What did you do to me?!"

She didn't reply instead Kakuzu attacked her with his little army of five elemental monster. Meanwhile Pein looked at Kiara's body and her lips has a smirk on them.

"You're partner is something, isn't she?" He asked, mocking.

She grinned. "Tiger is not even using her 100 percent capability."

Pein rolled his eyes. "I know that."

Kiara glared at him as he pinned another pole on her shoulder.

Tiger's puppet wings broke into pieces as she moved and jump in another way to find a counter attack. Another large scroll came out and out of Tiger's broken puppet a Black sand appeared.

"She's just starting." Kiara grinned as she spit blood.

Without moving from here position, large Iron sand Formed and attack Kakuzu but Kakuzu flew upwards dodging the attack. Sasori step in the fight and summoned the third Kazekage and reflected the attack,

Tiger's mouth opened wide. "You're a puppeteer too? Cool!"

Sasori raised his eyebrow. "Don't you know who this is?"

She shook her head. "Nope."

Once again pebble of Iron Sand attack Sasori but Kazekage easily blocked them. Tiger hissed and manipulated the Iron Sand into big spears but Sasori once again able to stop her. He simply surrounded her with Iron Sand and she was unable to move.

"W-what.." She frowned and look at Kiara. "Kiara-chan, I can't move!"

Kiara sighed as another pole struck on her ribs. "Damn it, Pein stop -" Another pole struck on her stomach. "Doing that." She glared.

Pein glared back. "Looks like your defeated."

Kiara just chuckled. "Pein. Stop underestimating us."

Pein looked on Tiger who appeared paralyze smirked. Pein suddenly felt a strong murderous aura surrounded the place and force to take all the pole at once.

"That's it. You're in the Akatsuki. From now on you must call me Leader. Clean up and I will give you two your first mission as mercenaries of Akatsuki tomorrow. Uniform will be given to you in your room but since your Mercenaries I still expect your loyalty belongs to me. Whatever the reason why you wanted to join as long as you both are loyal and useful I will reconsider. Kiara will be teamed up with Kakuzu and Hidan. Tiger will be Teamed up with Deidara and Sasori. No Buts. This will avoid for you two running away and if you two cause danger to Akatsuki. I grant to kill them. This is a ORDER. "

Before the rest of Akatsuki reacted Pein stormed out of the room leaving them speechless.

"Fuck NO!" Hidan Shouted at Kiara. "You bitch is not going o be member of Akatsuki!"

"Oh really? Are you DEAF? We just join so go and cry on your bed, Zombie Whore!"

"Shut the Fuck up WHORE! From this day fucking on wards I'm going to kill you and steal your priceless weapon!"

"Keep talking DEAF ZOMBIE WHORE! I'm immortal for Jashin Sake so keep on dreaming!"

"WILL YOU BOTH SHUT UP! YOU'RE FIGHTING LIKE A COUPLE!"

"Were not A COUPLE!" They shouted at Kakuzu in unison.

Deidara approaches Tiger who seems to be paralyze. "So we're are going to be force teaming up with you. Name is Deidara. Art is Fleeting so believe with that,un."

"It's Eternal, Brat." Sasori said cancelling the effect on the Iron San un-summoning Kazekage.

"Fleeting, un."

"Eternal."

"Fleeting, un."

"Eternal."

"Illusion."

Both artist glared at her. "Illusion? Why?" They said in unison.

"Art creates Illusion tricks one mind and another."

"That's just stupid, un." Bomb artist said.

"No, it's not!"

"Well, just shut up you two. Tiger right?"

Tiger nodded. "You called me Meiko ,right? Why?"

"I simply miss took you for a person I know. I apologize."

Tiger slightly blush. "It's okay."

"Anyways. Why Oto forces kidnapped you?" Sasori asked with a impatient tone.

"I..developed a poison that can kill paralyze within seconds and.." She looked away.

"And?" Sasori said, impatiently.

"Paralyzed immortals."

A/N: I'm down. As IN DOWN! Fcking DRP FUCKK!

SAsori: -_- ? Authoress in stress mode I think

Deidara: Being artist is stress.

Authoress. Shut it!

Both: hai...

Next Chapter: Jashinist Reasons


End file.
